


The Curious Case of Harold Finch

by asukafujima



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukafujima/pseuds/asukafujima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他就这样，以一种奇怪的方式从一个过客变成了陪伴他漫长一生的守护者。他不知道在这一切结束时，他会不会后悔。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Case of Harold Finch

1.  
Dr. Tillman偶尔会再见到John，有时她会在医院门口的早餐车前瞥见他靠在花丛围栏边，已经帮她买好熏肉三明治；有时推开办公室的大门，她会发现他正站在书桌旁向她微笑着问一声早上好；他总会带一整盒撒着粉色糖屑的甜甜圈给她，他总说他和他的朋友很感谢她所提供的帮助。大多数时候他来找她开一些处方，偶尔也会请她帮忙为他清理伤口中的子弹碎屑。可是这一次和哪一次都不一样。他既没有端着咖啡，也没有提着一盒甜品，他既没有偷偷溜进她的办公室，也没有用稀奇古怪的化名占据一张急诊室的床位，他向来笔挺讲究的西装有些无精打采的贴在身上，他像个焦虑不安的普通人——上帝啊，Dr.Tillman比任何人都清楚他可不是个什么普通人——他看上去像每一个应该出现在医院的人一样焦躁不安——他甚至在Dr. Tillman看到他之后才发现她的存在。John三步并作两步走上前来紧紧抓住了Dr. Tillman的手臂，他说：Megan，我需要你的帮助。

Dr. Tillman露出一个职业性的笑容，她刚想要流利的回答：Sure, Fine, Whatever, John。一个小小的身影从John背后冒了出来，小男孩穿着一件（显然是属于John的）宽大的白衬衫，歪起头仰起脸朝她眨了眨眼睛，他一只手揪着John的西装下摆，另一只手有些紧张的攥成一个小小的拳头。他有些不安的看了看Dr. Tillman又看了看John，他低声说：我不喜欢这里，我不喜欢医院。John伸手揉了揉他的头发，他的声音很温柔，像是在安抚他：Megan是我们的朋友，Harold，马上就好，只要几分钟。

Megan Tillman眨了眨眼睛，她看了看半躲在John身后的小男孩，又盯着John那张英俊的脸上看似无害的笑容与眼睛里无法隐藏的焦虑，女医师张了张嘴又不知道该说些什么好，过了几秒钟她终于开口说道：你最好告诉我这是你亲戚临时出城托你照顾的侄子或者外甥，否则……

John弯下腰去把那个被唤作Harold的小男孩一只手抱在怀里，另一只手拍了拍Dr.Tillman的肩膀引领她向办公室的方向走去，他说：Megan，你是了解我的。我没有什么亲戚，就算是有也没人会把孩子交给我来照顾。你脑子里那些最不靠谱的胡思乱想也不会比我正在经历的事情疯狂，我只需要你给Harold做个检查，确保他很健康，其余的事情还是交给我来处理吧。

可是你不能打开了一整盒复活节彩蛋却不许我吃巧克力！Dr. Tillman的内心在呐喊着，可是出于职业精神，她什么都没说。Harold是个安静聪明又有礼貌的小孩，她为他安排了一切可以进行的检查。事实证明——除了过于聪明，（他几乎立刻就明白了核磁共振的原理并且和造影师进行了一番至少John看上去绝对没听懂的对话）——Little Harry（护士们很久没见过这么乖的孩子了，马上就为他和他神秘的英俊监护人取了不少昵称）是个健康的十岁男孩。Dr.Tillman把他们送出医院的大门，Harold一直安安静静的跟在John的身边，紧紧的牵着他的手，直到John为他打开车门，他才有些害羞的向Dr. Tillman挥手再见。

Megan Tillman站在路边向他们告别，在John上车前她对他说：一点建议，John，先去逛逛童装吧，否则会有警察来和你聊聊的。  
John向医生表达了感谢，他开车朝最近的百货公司驶去，坐在他身边的Harold Finch摆弄着小小的earpiece，偏过头来看了看他。John Reese对他笑了笑，他低声对自己说道：在哪才能找到给十岁的你订制三件套西装的裁缝呢，Harold。

2.  
John Reese在图书馆发现变成了小孩的Harold Finch，他保持着像Harold一样的姿势趴在电脑桌前睡着了，他身边站着忠心耿耿的bear，虽然看似bear也因为不知道究竟发生了什么而心神不宁，但是他很确定这个十岁的男孩就是他的主人之一。Little Harold睁开眼睛的时候，John立刻明白了他真的是Harold Finch。虽然他从没见过年幼的Harold是什么样子，也不知道他的搭档究竟发生了什么，但是在内心的某处，他的直觉坚定的告诉他，这就是Harold Finch，一个比任何时候都需要他保护与照顾的Harold Finch。

他小心翼翼的凑上前去半跪在地上，与有些恍惚的十岁男孩保持视线高度一致，他说：Harold，你还好吗？  
作为一个在陌生环境中醒来的孩子，Little Harold未免太过于冷静，他眨了眨眼睛仔细看着John，随即回答道：我不认识你，你是谁，我们在哪，爸爸在哪。  
这些简单却直接的问题让John Reese有些不知所措，他沉默了几秒钟回答道：我是John，John Reese，我是你的朋友，非常重要的朋友。我不知道你的爸爸在哪里，Harold。我们在纽约。  
Little Harold盯着John那双蓝色的眼睛，在图书馆落满晨安的日光中，他们看上去像是灰绿色的。

3.  
John发现Harold依然很喜欢bear，虽然现在看上去bear比他还要高大一些。他发现Harold也很依赖他，即使是把车停在地下车库的几分钟，他也会悄悄的绕到John身后去揪着他的西装下摆。John撬开了Fusco家的大门，在衣橱里找了几件男孩的衣服，随即抱着Harold去选了适合他尺码的球鞋。

John发现，Harold在很迅速的长大。

他将他和Bear一起带回自己的Loft，让他们一起午睡，当然他留给Bear的命令是“stary alert”，而在医院经历了各种检查的Harold很快就睡着了。John从冰箱里翻出还没过期的牛奶和橙汁，他犹豫了半天究竟是要冒险叫外卖Pizza还是趁Harold在睡觉去不远处的中餐馆买几份炒饭。他不想让Carter或是Fusco参与到这件事情中来（虽然从某种意义上来说Fusco已经是其中一部分了）。最后，他走到床边，蹲下身子看着在柔和的日光中沉沉睡着的Little Harold，他的头发是暗金色的，后来会逐渐变成褐色，他的脸上有一颗现在看上去还很清晰地痣，也许随着时间的痕迹，会慢慢淡去。John侧过头去看着守在Harold身边的bear，他一边伸手拍了拍bear的脖颈，一边压低声音说：嘿，伙计，我把我的一切都交给你了，我只需要10分钟，然后我会带回一块牛排给你，你看怎么样。

bear骄傲的挺直了身子，一丝不苟的守护着他的小小的主人。

John从外面回来时，Harold已经醒了，bear趴在床上正在和他玩它最喜欢的游戏——钻进床单里然后把目标扑倒。John小心翼翼不留痕迹的将枪放进门口的置物柜抽屉里。Harold笑着转过头来，很明显他的头发颜色变得更深了。那天夜里bear和Harold睡在John的床上，床头开着一盏极暗的落地灯，Harold固执的想要留下一盏灯，而这盏在窗口的灯让John Reese的神经绷紧，他坐在床头挡在Harold的身边，时刻不停的扫视着窗外的街区，默默攥紧了手中的枪。直到Harold的呼吸声渐渐平缓，他关上落地灯之后才松了一口气，John扭过头去看着夜色中孩子的睡颜，俯身在他发间留下了一个轻轻的吻。他舒展了一下紧绷的肌肉拖着一条毯子躺在了沙发上，把枪放在了手边的地毯上。

4.  
他就这样，以一种奇怪的方式从一个过客变成了陪伴他漫长一生的守护者。  
他不知道在这一切结束时，他会不会后悔。

5.  
Harold每天都在长大，各种各样新鲜的记忆涌进了他的脑袋，有时他会忽然说出一个名字，一个词语，更多的时候他看着窗外的飞鸟，他还会时常问：John，你是否知道我的父亲在哪。他说他很虚弱，需要帮助，他不该把他一个人留在别的地方。即使John面对的是一个毫无抵抗能力更没有任何防范之心的Little Harold，John也未曾想过以这种方式去了解Harold的秘密。John很清楚，在某个特定时刻来临之前，所有的一切只不过是日常琐事的重复，直到那个时刻来临，Harold的人生将会彻底改变。无论他多么坚强有力，也无法阻止残酷的过去将会以这种迅猛的方式再一次摧毁一个人的整个世界——一个好人，一个他爱着的人的世界。

他和John的关系开始变得微妙起来，他似乎陪伴了他度过了一生，而他却迟迟找不到关于John存在在过去几十年间的记忆。偶尔Harold会问John是否认识Nathan或者是Arthur，还有一些其他名字。John仅仅是摇摇头，他会笑着说：你是个很注重隐私的人，Harold，别做让自己后悔的事。而年轻的Harold只是露出牙齿笑笑，他总是回答：我是穿着你的衬衫长大的，John，我不确定在这以后我们之间还有什么隐私。

现在的Harold看上去应该是离开家乡考入MIT的年纪，当他不再是个毫无自卫能力的孩子，John开始带他出去走走。他们在中央公园散步，去Finch最喜欢的餐厅吃饭，或者只是带着bear肩并肩走在路上。bear似乎对Harold飞速的成长并不是很在意，它依然骄傲的站在他身边，像一个称职的保护者。John发现，青年时期的Harold似乎比他所熟悉的Harold要高一点点，他们并肩走在路上的时候他能感觉到细微的不同，但是很奇妙的，从心底里你很清楚这就是他，这就是那个人，除了年龄和相貌，以及偶尔会浮出水面的，小小的恶作剧。Harold似乎开始明白自己身上究竟发生着什么，他开始没日没夜的在网上搜索信息，顺便黑入几家医院为自己做个预约，虽然他看上去并不像他穿着定制西装三件套时那样，是个有说服力的亿万富翁，他看上去不像是有资格使用私人医院贵宾服务的VIP，但John总会西装革履风度翩翩的对心存疑虑的人微笑着解释：这是我的雇主。

这种游戏他们玩的乐此不疲。

更有趣的是，Harold开始需要他的眼镜，而几乎是在以目之所见的速度不断的抛弃旧眼镜，这一定是成为天才的代价，John想。不知道从什么时候开始他没有再问起过他的父亲，似乎就是从那开始，他去医院做检查的时候会在病历卡上填下了Harold Wren的名字。那天他忽然对John说：我会这样飞速的长大并飞速的老去吗？我是什么时候认识你的呢，John。这是漫长的一天，John并没有做好准备提供这些问题的答案。好在年轻的Harold倒在沙发上沉沉睡去，bear有些失望的从床上跑到沙发旁边忠诚的趴在地毯上守护在他身边。John关上房间里的最后一盏灯，走到Harold身边拿走他摊在胸前的书，摘下他的眼镜。

明天，或者是明天的明天，这个年轻，快乐，健康的Harold Wren或是Harold Finch即将消失，一整个世界的重量伴随着倒下的巨塔再一次落在了他的身上，他即将失去很多人和很多的爱。

只是这一次，他们在一起。

6.  
那一天，John忙着处理一个新号码，Harold带着bear离开了John的loft。直到夜晚降临，John通过他放在bear颈环里的bug追踪到了他们的位置。  
Harold在Nathan空空荡荡的家里，他在那里静静的坐了一整晚。bear蹲在他脚边，而John就站在楼下隔着一条街的地方，这是个春季的夜晚，纽约的夜还不是那么让人难以容忍。  
第二天早晨他接到了一个未知号码打来的电话，Harold的声音很呆板，他说：Mr.Reese，我们接到了一个新的号码。  
他说：早上好，Harold。

Harold牵着bear走出Nathan的住所，他们隔着一条街注视着对方，John很想说一句什么，欢迎回来，或者是我很想念你之类的话。但是他发现他不能。看到他的bear喜悦的摇着尾巴，Harold等待交通信号灯改变颜色。他的步伐重新变得钝重，他走到John跟前沉默了一会儿。他说：我不知道究竟发生了什么，Mr. Reese，我也不知道是否还会继续发生这样的事。但是我很高兴你在我身边，我很感谢，你在我身边。

John眨了眨眼睛。他说：我一直都在，我永远都会在。

7.  
他想他还是喜欢Harold走在他身边时，肩膀会蹭到他手臂的高度，他还是喜欢在春季的夜晚一起去喝杯酒的消遣。他们牵着bear绕过好几个街区，Harold忽然抬起头说：你该正式介绍我给Dr.Tillman认识，看在一直以来我都是她那些处方的受益方，并且准备再捐一栋病房给他们医院的份上。

John半开玩笑的回答道：我该怎么介绍你呢？专门在医院执行undercover任务的工作伙伴？我的大脑和银行？

我们经历过这么多事情之后，我想，可以说，文字意义上，你陪伴我度过了一生。我想你可以对她说我们是家人。Mr.Reese。

Harold站在街灯下仰起头来微笑着看着他，他手中牵着的bear愉快的摇着尾巴。  
END


End file.
